Fidelius Alfawyn
Fidelius Alfawyn is a player character in the Western Isles, a human fighter. His playing card is the King of Hearts. Physical Description Fidelius had dirty blonde hair that he kept neatly combed, but much of it was burned off by various means leaving the top of his head bald and scarred. He has dark brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, and some stubble that has started growing out. Fidelius often wears a set of common clothes consisting of a white button up shirt, a set of darker green pants, and a pair of worn dark brown boots. While adventuring Fidelius wears a forest-green winter cloak which he wears similarly to a cape in warmer weather, and studded leather armor with many straps that, seemingly, have no practical purpose. Scars * Horrible acid burns on his chest that lead to disgusting drooping skin and poorly healed puncture wounds in his shoulder and sternum, the handiwork of some demonic entity keeping Vizigo imprisoned. * Two different scars from bad gashes on his neck that at one time left him nearly unable to speak, again courtesy of some extremely vindictive enemy keeping Vizigo imprisoned who attempted to hold me hostage. * Claw and tooth marks along his back and side courtesy of the young white dragon Mistress. * An indentation on his forehead courtesy of a kick from a Leucrotta at the Gnoll Camp. * Two identical cuts on either side of his waist just below the ribs courtesy of the crab creature Shared Rumors * On the way to the isles he had a dream of being guided through an ancient forest by a figure of gold and green light. As they were shown deeper into the forest it grew darker and darker until the forest gave way to marsh where three shadowy figures danced around a purple flame, who promptly attacked him causing him to awake in a cold sweat. This dream is currently speculated to be referring to the Forest of the paragon Passion as learned about in Chasm Exaltation and/or the three hags that reside far south as learned about in Singing Cave / Dragon Harvest, but as of now is still unconfirmed. * Heard tell of a lake to the north, the bottom of which held a vault of treasure or perhaps haunted by some dead king. The lake and vault in question was investigated in The Lake of Eyes mission. * Was warned by sailors to keep an eye out for Demonocles, demonic giants that eat humanoids alive for sport just to hear their screams and watch their blood gush. Current speculation is that this is in reference to of those like Svikari, referred to by Skugga as Oni. This has yet to be confirmed. Notable Items * Adamantine Shield.'' ''Recovered from the Gnoll Encampment in the plains. * Orichalcum Dagger. An Orichalcum dagger given to Fidelius by Throk. * Crown of Dead Mummy King. 'Recovered as a trophy from the defeat of the mummy lord deep in the heart of the Black Pyramid that sprung up at the Last Chance's front door. Backstory ''The Following Is a story compiled from what information is currently known, gleamed through statements made by Fidelius himself in the public spaces of the taproom and out in the wilderness on adventures Fidelius was born to a noble family who enjoyed their more lavish lifestyles and the ever evolving drama of imperial politics. Within this family Fidelius was reluctantly taught to be polite and how to act noble. While some of these lessons did seem to take, Fidelius still felt as though the noble life wasn't for him. That he didn't fit into society. The times he truly felt he belonged were the times he spent in nature, especially his time as a Survival Scout where he learned most of his more useful skills such as navigation, knot-tying, and fighting. So one day he up and left and headed to the Western Isles where he could be free of it all. Fidelius seems to be capable of minor magical feats that have been known to aid him in combat, the origins of this power have yet to be openly addressed and their potential connection to his backstory is unknown. Relationships '''Lydia Alfawyn: Mother to Fidelius. Frederick Alfawyn: Father to Fidelius. '''Charlotte Ludenwick: '''Older sister of Fidelius, married to the elder child of the Ludenwick family. '''Tyberious Alfawyn: '''Older brother of Fidelius. Trivia * Fidelius has an affinity for playing cards and has been shown to know how to play several games with them including Gin, Rummy, Poker, Go Fish!, Crazy Eights, Spoons, Bullshit, and Solitaire. ** It is for this reason that Fidelius began the tradition of pinning a playing card to the wall for every fallen ally, a tradition he eventually became a part of. Previously his cards were the only thing in the isles that he was attached to but that changed as he fought alongside and began to value his friends at the Last Chance. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Stub